pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pixar Story
The Pixar Story, directed by Leslie Iwerks, is a documentary of the history of Pixar Animation Studios. An early version of the film premiered at the Sonoma Film Festival in 2007, and it had a limited theatrical run later that year before it was picked up by the Starz cable network in the United States. The film was released, outside North America, on DVD in summer 2008 as part of the "Ultimate Pixar Collection,"'Pixar Story' coming soon to DVD: Iwerks a box set of Pixar films. It was then included as a special feature on the WALL•E DVD and Blu-ray releases, as well as a release on iTunes. The film premiered on BBC in the United Kingdom on August 24. Synopsis The story of how Pixar became from a group to a studio with Disney. Interviewees * John Lasseter - Pixar co-founder and director * Steve Jobs - Pixar and Apple co-founder * Ed Catmull - Pixar co-founder and president * Pete Doctor - director, Pixar * Andrew Stanton - director, Pixar * Joe Ranft - story supervisor * Darla Anderson - producer, Pixar * Lee Unkrich - editor and co-director * Alvy Ray Smith - co-founder, Pixar * Eben Ostby - animation scientist, Pixar * Bill Reeves - supervising technical director, Pixar * Tom Porter - technical director, Pixar * Loren Carpenter - senior scientist, Pixar * Jim Murphy - animator, Pixar * Glenn McQueen - Pixar supervising animator (archive footage) * Doug Sweetland - animator, Pixar (archive footage) * Dennis Muren - visual effects supervisor, Industrial, Light & Magic * Alan Kay - computer scientist * Rob Cook - vice president of technology, Pixar * Mike McCaffrey - former CEO of Robertson Stephens Investment Bank * Deirdre Warin - modling & shading and former assistant to John Lasseter, Pixar * Frank Thomas - Disney supervising character animator * Ollie Johnson - Disney supervising character animator * Joe Grant - Disney story artist/writer * Ward Kimball - original Disney animator (archive footage) * Leonard Maltin - film & animation historian and film critic * John Musker - director, Walt Disney Animation Studios * Ron Celments - director, Walt Disney Animation Studios * Randy Cartwright - Disney animator (archive footage) * Ron Miller - former CEO of The Walt Disney Company (archive footage) * Glen Keane - animator and director, Walt Disney Animation Studios * Don Hahn - director, Walt Disney Animation Studios * Roy Disney - director of emeritus & consultant, The Walt Disney Company * Peter Schneider - former chairman, The Walt Disney Company * Tom Schumacher - former president of Walt Disney Feature Animation * Walt Disney (archive footage) * President John F. Kennedy (archive footage) * Alex Schure - former president of New York Tech * George Lucas - founder of Lucasfilm and film director * Tom Hanks - actor, voice of Woody * Tim Allen - actor, voice of Buzz Lightyear * Billy Crystal - actor, voice of Mike Wazowski * Bob Iger - CEO of The Walt Disney Company * Michael Eisner - former CEO of The Walt Disney Company * Brad Bird - director, Pixar * Randy Newman - composer, Pixar * Randy Nelson - dean, Pixar University * Diane Disney Miller - daughter of Walt Disney * Nancy Lasseter - John Lasseter's wife Reception The film was given generally positive reviews, receiving an aggregated score of 86% from Rotten Tomatoes, based on 7 reviews.The Pixar Story References External links * Leslie Iwerks Productions * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1059955/ The Pixar Story] at the Internet Movie Database Pixar Story, The